Changes
by Princess Insomniac
Summary: Fionna has never liked change. It hurts to realize that everything is changing around her, even if she can't follow along quick enough. Marshall Lee is her change. Is it for good or bad?
1. Realization Hits Hard

Fionna the adventuress has never believed in the concept of crying. She sees it as a pointless and weak action, as it will result to nothing. To say that she has never cried would be a lie, however, and she simply did not believe in lying either. Oh yes, the strong willed adventuress has cried, but because of anger. Either way, although she feels it makes her weak, she knows that she cannot be ashamed of it.

Why?

Because just recently, she recognized emotions and how she was beginning to care about the ones she held within herself. The only real emotions she ever felt was happiness and the occasional singe of anger. Never before has there been any feeling beyond those two.

Up until now.

It was scary for Fionna to even think that she was capable of having so many emotions, and not realizing they were there for her to use up until now. Which, thinking about it, makes her think that she is much too oblivious at times to be 17. So many years had passed her by without emotions, and she could have lived with that.

But things around her were beginning to change and she wasn't sure if she was okay with that. It made her scared. _Her. _Fionna thought she had a handle on everything nowadays, and without her recognition, it had all really been slipping away. She hated the thought much more than she hated the Ice Queen or the monsters that terrorized the land of Ooo. Fionna didn't like change to say the least.

These thoughts began after a mission that Fionna had invited Marshall Lee, The Vampire King, to join in on. She knew he would agree because he had always told her that he loved the night, almost as much as he loved flying. It wasn't a drastic mission; they just had to take care of some Battle Cubes that were messing with the Hot Dog Prince again. The little buggers weren't much of a challenge for Fionna, Cake, and Marshall to take down, so it was a tiny fight with very little effort. The only one issue they really had was when one knocked Fionna clear off of Cake's back. Marshall Lee had swooped down and caught her just in time.

After the pests were taken care of and the Hot Dog Prince was satisfied, they departed from the strange little kingdom. It was still early in the evening, and the stars were shining brightly as Fionna watched Marshall Lee flip flop around in the air. Cake let out a long yawn, and glanced over at Fionna.

"Fionna, I think I'm about to go home and catch myself a little cat nap. Are you coming?"

The adventuress shook her head to her companion, but her eyes never left the sky.

"Nah, that's alright Cake. Go on without me. I can handle anything or anyone by myself. I'll be back at the tree house soon."

Cake nodded, calling a goodbye to Fionna and giving Marshall Lee a nervous glance before stretching up and out, bounding off into the night.

A chuckle escaped the Vampire King's lips and he shook his head.

"I always knew I scared Cake, but she sure has been a jitterbug around me lately."

A wicked grin flashed across his face as he lowered toward the ground, floating alongside of Fionna as she walked on, her pace slower since Cake had gone. She glanced over at him, huffing out a breath as her cheeks puffed up.

"Well, what the hay-hay do you think is gonna happen? She can't help but feel like you're up to somethin' or another. She just chooses not to let her guard down, man."

Marshall Lee shrugged, noticing for a split second how pretty Fionna really was. Her hair, although covered up by the rather adorable bunny hat, was a golden color, and it looked really soft. He wondered what it would feel like. Her skin was pale and smooth, and her eyes held a beautiful blue in them, almost as if kissed by the ocean itself. Her cheeks were a little pink, as she was probably still flustered from the fight. He smiled a little, and only realized he was staring when Fionna spoke up.

"Why are you staring at me? It makes me all uncomfortable, almost like I have a really bad wedgie or something."

Marshall Lee coughed into his hand as he looked away, trying to be nonchalant about it. He didn't want her to know that he had basically been checking her out. Fionna, on the other hand was feeling a little self conscious, as well as confused as to why he had been staring. She had stopped dead in her tracks and shuffled her feet awkwardly until she finally decided to lie back in the lush grass that lay beneath her feet.

"I wasn't. I…I must have blanked out…or…something."

He shrugged and ran a hand through his jet black hair, tugging at the ends slightly. He dropped to his feet before plopping down next to her, hugging his knees to his chest. Fionna stared at the sky, thinking about how his eyes had followed her before blushing. She realized that there were annoying butterflies swooping around in her stomach, and she blushed. Was it Marshall Lee that was making her feel like this? She hadn't gotten this feeling in so long, ever since she had stopped crushing on Prince Gumball. It wasn't unwelcomed, but it was unexpected nonetheless. This was the first sense of change in her life, and she could feel it as she looked over at Marshall Lee once more, her stomach flipping as he flashed her a fang-exposed smirk.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Like or don't like? I will be updating soon with a new chapter! Stay tuned and please review! **


	2. The Things She Likes

The morning after the short night out with Marshall Lee, Fionna awoke as grumpy and irritable as ever. One thing to know was that Fionna will never be a morning person. Needless to say, she was more than just a little bit angered by the fact that while trudging down the stairs, she was nearly knocked to the ground by a bustling Cake. Her breath took a minute to catch up with her as she was just knocked square in the stomach by the cat.

"Oops, sorry Fionna! I was just on my way up to wake you! We've got some _serious_ trouble, girl! The Ice Queen has captured Prince Gumball, again! We have to hurry!"

Though she was only half awake, the adventuress zipped up the stairs as fast as possible to change, and came back down merely seconds later. She had her backpack resting on her shoulders already as she flung the door to the tree house open. Cake ran out after her, growing large as soon as her once dainty paws hit the ground. Almost like a machine, Fionna climbed onto her furry friends back and the cat bounded off toward the snowy mountains in the distance that the Ice Queen claimed as her territory.

Cake was fast, but she was out of breath by the time they had reached the Kingdom of Ice. She shrunk in size as Fionna dismounted her, withdrawing her impressive sword from her backpack as she sprinted off to bust through the door. Cake got to her feet and follows suit- at a much slower pace.

When Fionna finally breaks down the door, the Ice Queen is clinging onto the Prince's ice cage, her gross old lady lips puckered and eyes closed, Prince Gumball cowering in the corner. He never was much of a fighter. Fionna leaped up into the air, ready to crash her sword down upon the Queen when she turned around and fired off a blast of icy magic her way.

Fionna was just barely able to duck the blast, one ear of her beloved bunny hat becoming frozen solid. She lunged forward and jabbed at the Ice Queen, who cackled and threw off another blast. Her battle was only a mere distraction, for Cake was working on quickly unlocking Gumballs cage while the Queen had her back turned.

They were on their way out as soon as Fionna knocked out the Ice Queen cold on her own icy palace floor. She gave a triumphant smile as she, Cake, and Prince Gumball ducked out of the cold castle that glistened like something out of a fairy tale.

Prince Gumball was still trying to calm down as they made a hasty getaway to the Candy Kingdom, his breaths becoming deeper and more even. No matter how many times he had been captured, he would never be able to get over the pure chill and horror that came along with the mad Queen.

The gate to the fluffy and overly pink kingdom was opened by the candy guards, and the three friends were greeted by Gumball's peppermint maid. She looked worried as she tugged on the Prince's hand.

"Oh my, oh my!"

She said, worrying filling the sweet treats eyes. The peppermint maid had always been close to Gumball, just as Cake had always been close to Fionna. Gumball smiled at the small maid, reassuring her that he was perfectly fine. Of course, Fionna had noticed how the Prince's hands were shaking ever so slightly. She could understand though, the Ice Queen was quite the ugly old hag. Fionna knew that if she were a Prince, she would hate to be forced into marriage by the creature.

Fionna and Cake bid their goodbyes to their friend much later, and headed on home. The night was just beginning to kiss the sky, and Fionna could see small stars beginning to peak out. The pair approached their tree house home in a matter of minutes, and Fionna was glad to hear nothing but an axe bass being played for once. The sound was nice, and it made her smile.

Wait.

Axe bass?

Fionna rushed through the door of her home, only to find Marshall Lee hovering above their couch in a sitting position, strumming his dear instrument. Fionna's expression went from shocked to angered in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing in our tree house, Marshall? Geez man you'd think private property meant something!"

The vampire chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, I was bored. I just got here, if it makes you feel better. Besides, I have something to show you."

He held out a hand to her with a small smile. Fionna chewed her bottom lip and looked to Cake, who nudged her forward.

"Go on without me, Fi. This cat is tired with a capital T!"

Fionna smiled lightly and looked back to Marshall.

"Alright, let's go!"

He grinned and dropped to his feet, slinging his axe bass behind him and leading her out into the dark night, throwing an arm around her shoulders as she shivered.

Fionna decided that she really liked how nice his body felt as they walked side by side.


	3. Stardust To Remember You By

**A/N: Awhhh you guys! You all reviewed SO QUICKLY. I thought it was going to take like, I dunno, at least a day. Man, there goes my break. Just kidding. So the story continues. Geez I talk a lot. I'm super sorry about that ya'll. Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews and helpful things said, as well as all the support I'm getting! **

**Little side note though, to those I upset with my authors note, I'm sorry. Sort of. I don't feel like asking simply for three more reviews was such a big deal. Maybe it was. Still. It's not like I had even started with this chapter yet. I just wanted to see if I could get maybe just a little more support is all. **

**Love you guys! Onto the story we go…**

The air outside was colder than Fionna had remembered it to be just minutes before, and she rubbed her arms as she let out a breath. There was a small puff of white that was carried away as she did so, and something on the inside of her sighed. The cold weather was just another reminder that snow was coming soon, and it would be harder to go on adventures.

Fionna had forgotten all about the fact that she was outside with Marshall Lee right next to her until he coughed, causing her to glance up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Shoot. That's right, you were gonna show me a thingy thing thing that you found, right?"

Her words made Marshall Lee chuckle, and she raised her eyebrows at him. Why was he laughing at her? Marshall saw the confusion in her eyes, and he stopped laughing, but the smile remained on his face.

"Fi, calm down. I'm just laughing because of the way you talk. I mean, no, I didn't mean it like that…it's not a bad thing! It's…uh, it's actually really cute!"

Fionna had made a face at him as he explained that the way she talked had made him laugh. She understood that she didn't exactly talk normally, but that never made anyone laugh at it. His compliment washed away all of the thoughts she had about her way of speaking. Cute? Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, had called her cute?

Marshall Lee realized what he said too late, and he couldn't grab the words before they reached her ears. Surprisingly, she didn't scream or threaten to kick his butt back into the Nightosphere realm from which he came. This caught him off guard, because well, that would have been a very 'Fionna' thing to do. She was beginning to surprise him more and more each day.

He supposed that was why his liking for her was becoming more and more apparent.

Marshall Lee realized that he had been standing there, staring at her, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"So, yeah. That thing I wanted to show you… It's actually more like two things. Its way off in the distance, not too far, but not close enough so that your legs don't start to hurt if you walk there. It's probably better if I carried you there."

Fionna was hesitant, but she stepped into his arms. He slipped an arm under her knees and the other behind her back. She was light, as he suspected. Fionna let out a little squeal as he rose off of the ground and hovered across the land of Ooo.

As she gazed up at the sky, she swore that she could reach up and catch one of the stars in her hand, and put it in her pocket for safe keeping. As she glanced back to Marshall Lee, she realized for the first time that night that he had the axe bass strapped to his back.

Before she had the time to ask why he had the guitar-weapon-thing, his feet had landed on the ground. Her breath was completely taken away by what she saw next.

They had landed in the center of what looked to be a sort of meadow. It was filled with daisies, Fionna's favorite flower. She remembered telling Marshall this once, but she thought he had disregarded it. Behind them was a large oak tree, with the leaves blowing gently with the cool breeze that playfully whipped around them.

As soon as Marshall Lee set her down, she laid back in the grass without a second thought. The blades of the greenery were soft and lush, cradling Fionna's figure like she was a child in the arms of a mother. From this view, she could see the stars twinkling brightly, almost like they were dancing for her.

Marshall Lee sat next to her, setting his axe bass down gently across his lap. He smiled at her, and she felt her stomach jump. If she were alone, she would have yelled at her organs to stop trading her in.

Fionna rolled onto her stomach, propping up her chin in her hand so that she could look at him fully.

"This is really beautiful. How did you find it?"

She asked, as he began to pluck at the strings of his instrument. Marshall glanced back up at her, shrugging his shoulders lazily.

"Last night, after you went inside, I decided to take a flight. I flew over this place, and saw all of the daisies. I…recalled that they were your favorite flower. I spent most of the night here. I couldn't wait to show you."

His fingers went back to plucking at the strings off his precious bass, and she watched him silently, not think to ask any more. Her cheeks felt warm, and she knew that they were the shade of pink that she had grown accustom to.

"You said there was one other thing. What is it?"

Marshall fixed the position of his bass, setting it up against his body so that it was in the proper spot where he would be comfortable with playing it.

"I wrote a song, while out here. I was thinking a lot about you when I wrote it. Do you want to hear it?"

It was Marshalls turn to blush, and he tried to play it cool by running a hand through his raven hair. Fionna nodded, eager to hear what he had written. Marshall cleared his throat and plucked a tune at the bass, letting the melody sink in before he began to sing softly.

"_I__f you be my star__  
><em>_I'll be your sky__  
><em>_you can hide underneath me and come out at night__  
><em>_when I turn jet black and you show off your light__  
><em>_I live to let you shine__  
><em>_I live to let you shine__  
><em>_but you can skyrocket away from me__  
><em>_and never come back if you find another galaxy__  
><em>_far from here with more room to fly__  
><em>_just leave me your stardust to remember you by__  
><em>_if you be my boat__  
><em>_I'll be your sea__  
><em>_a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity__  
><em>_ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze__  
><em>_I live to make you free__  
><em>_I live to make you free__  
><em>_but you can set sail to the west if you want to__  
><em>_and past the horizon till I can't even see you__  
><em>_far from here where the beaches are wide__  
><em>_just leave me your wake to remember you by__  
><em>_if you be my star__  
><em>_I'll be your sky__  
><em>_you can hide underneath me and come out at night__  
><em>_when I turn jet black and you show off your light__  
><em>_I live to let you shine__  
><em>_I live to let you shine__  
><em>_but you can skyrocket away from me__  
><em>_and never come back if you find another galaxy__  
><em>_far from here with more room to fly__  
><em>_just leave me your stardust to remember you by__  
><em>_stardust to remember you by"_

He came to the end of the song, picking at the final chords before looking back up at her. Fionna was wordless, and even though Marshall didn't realize it, she was breathless too. He glanced from her to his instrument, not wanting to look her in the eyes as he asked his next question.

"What did you think?"

He asked softly, taking a few moments before finally glancing back up at her.

"I don't think the lyrics are correct. You're not living."

Marshall Lee's face fell, and his expression grew blank. He stayed like this for quite a while, until he saw the smile tugging at the corner of Fionna's lips. She broke out into a laugh, and as did he.

"Fi! Why would you do that to me?"

Fionna shook her head, still laughing.

"I wanted to see what you would do!"

The laughing continued on, and the sound was music to Marshall Lee's ears. She hadn't thought it was strange he wrote a song about her, she seemed to not take it in a bad way at all. As soon as the laughing ceased, Fionna's eyes found his.

"I did think it was amazing though, Marsh."

She sat up and scooted close to him, and his arm instinctively went around her waist. Instead of pulling away, Fionna rested her head on his shoulder and gazed up at the night sky. Marshall Lee couldn't think of a moment in his lifetime where he had been any happier.

**Final A/N: Woah, I pumped this out quick! Hope you guys enjoyed. The song I used was Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk. It's such a beautiful song, and I highly suggest you guys checking it out! Til the next chapter guys, live, breathe, read.**

**-Amanda**


	4. Sometimes I Think Too Much

**A/N:** **-dodges rotten tomatoes- OHMYGOD. Guys, I'm so sorry. I haven't written this in such a long time. The worst part is, I don't even have a good excuse as to why I was gone so long. You guys should hate me. NO I LIED PLEASE DON'T. I love you all for being super SUPER patient with me. I'm done talking now. Onto the story, yes?**

Marshall Lee spent the rest of that night playing the song for Fionna over and over again at her request. He even got her to sing just a little with him. He had to admit, she didn't have the best voice ever. But it was cute when she blushed and tried to sing softly along with him.

Of course, the Vampire King was smacked on his arm a few times when he even opened his mouth to make a small comment on her pitch. He didn't mind, as it really did not hurt him. But for Fionna's sake, he rubbed his arm and winced each time her hand flailed out to whack him with quite the bit of force. For a human girl, that is. Still, he didn't want to offend his adventuress's pride of being tough.

That was when he realized that he was falling pretty hard for Fionna. And that wasn't okay with him. Well, he didn't think it was okay. Maybe he did. He didn't know, and it was truly starting to piss him off. You see, Marshall Lee always knew what he was feeling and why. But this time he really was genuinely confused. He thought he liked Fionna, and that would be that. Thing was, it wasn't just that. He was more than _liking _her. He was _falling _for the blonde haired, blue eyed seventeen year old girl.

And that confused him. Because never in his ever long life had he experienced this wonderful feeling that came with Fionna. He liked it, he hated it, and he just wasn't sure. So when he stayed quiet for more than 10 minutes, Fionna began to shift uncomfortably until she was out from under his arm and standing in front of him.

"Hey, uh, Marsh? I think I'm just going to head back home. I just, well…Cake gets really worried, and then she puffs up and questions me worse than the Ice Queen questions all of her captured princes. And that's really the last thing I want to deal with, ya know?"

Her feet shuffled as her eyes avoided his, and for an instant, Marshall Lee felt a twinge of hurt come past him. He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable in any way. Hell, he didn't even know what he did. So, he did the most rational thing he could think to do. Marshall scrambled to his feet and pulled Fionna into a warm, sweet, and heartbeat-thumping hug. Fionna was hesitant at first, but she soon wrapped her arms around him also.

During that hug, Marshall Lee had scooped her up bridal style, making Fionna squeak just a little bit in response. But as he hovered back toward his adventuresses' fortress, she relaxed in his arms, resting her head lightly against his chest. The action was simple, but if Marshall Lee had a beating heart, it would have jumped right out of his chest.

The vampire's feet landed firmly on the ground, and he set her down after a brief moment of cradling her figure to his chest, while Fionna hummed ever so gently in his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck. It took a little while for her to finally let go of him, and she went to turn on her heel when Marshall Lee reached out to ever so gently catch her wrist in his hand. She looks back at him with one of those smiles that makes him smile back.

"Good night, Marsh."

Fionna whispered softly, as if she was afraid to wake the sleeping Cake, whom was probably curled up on whatever the hell she slept on. Marshall Lee really didn't know, since he had never been up to Fionna's bedroom before. He hadn't even thought about such a thing up until this point in time. The point at which he noticed every curve of her body, every golden lock of hair that cascaded out of her bunny hat, and every pride filled stride she took as she tried to prove her strength. Thinking about it now, there was really nothing to prove to anyone. Even Marshall Lee, the 1,000 year old Vampire King, knew that she was a kick ass chick.

"Good night, Fi."

He murmured back. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he dropped her wrist and she smiled gently at him. Although Marshall had intended to kiss her before, he was still uncertain on his feelings. He felt stupid as she turned once again, disappearing into her tree house. She stopped, however, to look back at him with a lingering smile, one that held something that Marshall could not place. Whatever it was, his stomach flipped as he soared off into the night, shouting out joyously at his success.

Back in the tree house, Fionna watched her friend soar off, his shout empowering her with a new kind of sensation. She felt happier than she ever had been in her young lifetime. Yes, it was undeniable now. Fionna had suddenly decided on her feelings for Marshall Lee, the Vampire King.

She was undoubtedly falling for him.

Maybe, just maybe, changes in her world wouldn't be so bad after all…


	5. All Along I Believed I Would Find You

**A/N: Wow, wow, WOW! I haven't written anything for this story in such a long time! Please don't hate me! Because, ya know, I love you guys! Anyways, you should all thank the last commenter that reminded me I had a story to write for you all! Anywho, here we go! Hopefully I'll bust out a long chapter!**

Marshall Lee had spent the last few days remaining in the week trying to be around Fionna and Cake as much as he could. Of course, the feline was rather weary when he was there, tending to scamper off to do her own things. This, inevitably, gave Marshall Lee the time alone with Fi, which he appreciated deeply. Even though Cake didn't realize it, she was helping him out a lot. Each minute he spent with Fionna, the closer he felt like he was to her.

He could compare the blonde haired adventuress to the sun, the way she brightened a room with her smile, and the way she stunned him just with a glance. He loved the way she hugged him too, every hug brought warmth. Plus, she was rather squishy.

He could never tell her that though, because he was afraid of getting hit or worse – hurting her feelings. So instead he kept his comments which could be taken badly to himself and just enjoyed her wonderful warmth. Not to mention the way she squirmed or squeaked when he pinched or poked at her sides.

"Marshall, what are you thinking about? You keep staring off into space. I bet you're fantasizing about Prince Gumball or somethin'."

Marshall glanced up at the adventuress in front of him, his face twisting up into a disgusted face, one in which he stuck out his tongue.

"Ew, Fi. Prince Gumball may be dreamy to you but he certainly holds zero interest past friendship for him. "

Marshall Lee threw down a card, listening to the rain pouring down against the glass windows of Fionna's tree house. They had been stuck inside all day, unable to go out into the rain. Well, it wasn't that they couldn't, but more of the fact that Fionna didn't want her hair to frizz. For a kick ass adventuress, she sure acted like such a girl sometimes.

The Vampire King liked days like theses though, dreary and dark. It just meant that he could go outside and hang with Fionna earlier - without his umbrella. This weather made things easier, and since the rain started at around nine in the morning, Marshall had been with Fionna since noon. Were it not for her sleeping habits, he would have happily invaded her space earlier.

"Well you never know with vampires, can't trust them! I mean, you've been acting so odd lately, so I just can't trust you either."

Marshall Lee casted a glance at Fionna as she threw a card down on the pile and shouted out spontaneously.

"Queen of Spades!"

"What does that mean?"

"You lose!"

The vampire shook his head, dropping his hand of cards down in front of him. To be honest, he wasn't even sure what game they had been playing. In all of his lifetime, he never bothered with playing any silly card games. But Fionna seemed to like them on rainy days, so he humored her and gave the games a try. He wasn't concerned about what the game name was, though. He was more fascinated by what she had said. What did she mean about him acting weird? Marshall Lee hadn't tried to act any different than he normally did.

Could it be possible that she was catching on to him liking her? The thought scared him, and he was too busy thinking to realize that Fionna had scooted just a bit closer to him.

"Fi?"

His voice was soft as he finally casted a glance her way, his words catching in his throat as he did so. She was so much closer, almost close enough to reach out and touch. Her eyes sparkled as she gave a half smile, and cautiously he reached out to brush a lock of hair from her face. She didn't flinch, didn't move away, and didn't ask what he was doing. Instead she stayed perfectly still, and when he dropped his hand, she blushed.

Marshall cleared his throat, determined to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"What do you mean by…me acting weird?"

Fionna shrugged, dropping her cards on top of the messy pile that had formed on the table. She began to collect them, pushing away the grey fruits that remained on the table from Marshall Lee's little feast of red.

"I didn't really mean anything, dude…you just keep staring off into space like you're thinking, or constipated, and you normally don't do that junk. Sometimes you just sit and stare at me like I have the lumps or something, and I feel dumb because of the way I blush all the time. It's almost like you're thinking about…well, me…"

Marshall listened closely, and in that short instant, he did something so unexpected and impulsive, it surprised even himself. He closed the already small distance between them, their faces just inches apart.

"That's because I really am thinking about you, Fi. And I can't just stop thinking about you because somehow you worked your way into my mind…I just…well I-"

She silenced him then, their lips colliding in a gentle and spine tingling kiss. Marshall Lee's hands rose up to cup her face, and when he pulled away, she looked flustered, but the smile seemed to cloud that out.

"Marshall Lee, instead of staring at me so much, maybe next time you should just admit that you're into me."

He laughed then, falling back onto the couch with her. He realized then that every day he spent with her was the new best day of his life.

**Final A/N: Wow, it took FIVE FREAKING CHAPTERS, but they kissed! Woo! I thought I would have an issue with trying to write that the right way, but I did it! More chapters soon! xoxo**


	6. Bonding Of Some Sort

**A/N: Holy banana dancers, I have yet to update this story. Guys, don't hate me, I know I leave you hanging a whole lot but this time I actually have a legit excuse. See, my computer crashed, and I haven't had it for about a month. How long has it been since I updated? Too freaking long. Please, enjoy this next chapter though, and hopefully by next week I can keep updating until I finish. But I still have a hell of a lot to write, so I won't be going anywhere just yet!**

Cake hadn't been too keen on the idea of Marshall and Fionna being together. It had taken her long enough to deal with the fact that the vampire popped in occasionally, but now she would have to be seeing a whole lot more of him. She tried to complain to Fi, but that simply didn't work because the blonde was young and smitten by the sweet things Marshall Lee did for her. So Cake figured it wouldn't kill her to try to get along with him. But instead of it being all three of them bonding, Fionna decided to get one of her oh-so brilliant ideas and stick Cake alone with Marshall while she went exploring by herself.

Marshall Lee begged Fi not to leave him with Cake. The cat had an attitude, and not only that but he got a kick out of making her freak out. If he pissed off Fionna in any way, she had every right to leave him and he didn't want that. Fionna made him so incredibly happy, and being Marshall that was more than just a bit complicated to do. He didn't want to screw anything up. But then she looked at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and he finally gave in.

Fionna immediately snapped out of the sad phase and grinned. "Heck YES!" Marshall then realized that he really needed a backbone when it came to his girlfriend. She played him like a video game. Thing was, he wasn't sure if he really minded too much.

That was how Marshall Lee ended up sitting with Cake in the tree house, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs while the cat glared at him from the other end of the couch. It was obvious neither one wanted to be there, but Marshall was only doing this for the sake of Fionna and he was sure it was the same for the feline. It would make her awfully happy to see her best friend and her boyfriend getting along and not fighting with each other for once.

It was Marshall who first spoke up, finally looking to Cake.

"I know this is the last thing you want to do, trust me I feel the same way."

Cake looked at him and huffed in frustration before looking away. Marshall was really tempted to jump across the couch and make his scariest face possible at her. He refrained.

"The sooner we pretend to get along, the sooner we can never have to spend time alone together again."

Cake seemed to be interested in this, and she turned her attention to the vampire.

"Okay, so, here's the plan…."

* * *

><p>As soon as Fionna strolled in covered in some kind of goop, Marshall started laughing with Cake.<p>

"Oooh, boy, you so funny!"

She said, rolling on the floor in a fake fit of laughter. Fionna's eyes lit up happily as she saw the two getting along.

"Awh, guys, that's trigonomic that you guys can finally get along. We should have some kind of desert to celebrate!"

"Oh, gurl, you know how much Cake likes her sweets!"

Marshall fought to not roll his eyes at the cat, trailing them over to Fionna instead. He raised an eyebrow, making a gesture to whatever she was covered in. He tried not to laugh, because despite hoe beautiful his girl was, she still looked ridiculous covered in muck.

"What happened?"

Fionna fought a smile, shaking her head.

"My adventure got a little messy. Too rad to explain though. Did you have fun with Cake?"

"Oh, we had just the greatest time ever. Best friends, best friends…"

Fionna seemed to like that answer, and she hugged Marshall Lee without thinking about what she was covered in. He didn't even flinch, he just smiled down at her.

"So…you weren't planning on baking covered in that muck, were you? The sweets would be gross, and you kind of smell like slime."

He smirked playfully as her eyes got wide and she punched him in the chest.

"Oh, shut up dude!"

She exclaimed, but blushed when he pressed his lips softly to hers.

"You still taste like my Fi though. But you are going to shower, right?"

He loved messing with her, especially since she knew that he was, and that he wasn't just being a jerk.

"You suck."

Fionna said cleverly, and Marshall grinned. He had the best girlfriend in the world.

**Final A/N: Yepp, there goes the new chapter! Hope you liked it, I WILL update more frequently as soon as my laptop is back in my possession! (I borrowed my mom's to write this XD) Until next chapter, then!**

**-Amanda**


End file.
